Alolan Destiny
by redfox-mako
Summary: After discovering her rare skill to talk to Pokemon, Selene decides she wants to leave home and set off across Alola. Though little did she know this would set off a chain reaction of events that would change the region forever. Alongside her are friends and rivals, but a dark secret lurks nearby...
1. Chapter 1

"Mom, mom! Lillipup says it's hungry!"

"That's nice dear. Go get it some berries then, would you?"

"Of course!"

As the young girl ran away, the puppy Pokemon yapping excitedly at her heels as it followed behind, Lusamine sighed. She had thought by now that jer daughter's overactive imagination would've calmed down by now. Every day she would act like the Pokemon at Aether Pokemon could hold conversations like real people.

Sensing her exasperation, her husband Mohn put a hand on her shoulder gently as he stood behind her, looking out at the window like she was. "She's young, can't you just play along?"

Exhaling another sigh filled with irritation, she tensed up a little at his words, but he didn't appear to notice anyway. "I suppose so..."

"That's the spirit." he smiled warmly, though she couldn't see or feel it. He leant down to kiss her on the cheek, the gesture soothing her nerves ever so slightly. "I've gotta go, love you."

He then quickly hurried out the room, a couple papers fluttering out of his coat pockets and to the ground. Getting up, she picked one off of the floor. It wasn't anything too important, something about Viridian Forest or whatever the place was called. She couldnt make out most of the scribbled text anyways.

"I guess it is the spirit, isn't it?"


	2. Chapter 2

_(5 years later)_

Life in Aether Paradise was blooming. Pokemon were being brought in and nursed back to health with the highest quality care, as expected of such a place. Though underneath the peaceful demeanor a spark was growing, threatening to disrupt it all.

This spark being the president's daughter.

"Cmon everyone! It's lunch time!"

The call of her cheerful voice causing a mini stampede of Pokemon to come storming at her, a chorus of hungry joy ringing out. Each skidded to a halt at her feet and began crying impatiently for said lunch.

"Calm down, you're not gonna starve in the next five seconds. Now let's go!""

She then immediately broke into a run, the hungry creatures giving chase. Meowths. Grimers. Yungoos. All taking part in this silly game. And the din it made was glorious.

Though not long after, the girl's run was cut short after being noticed by the hawk eyed Faba, who had nothing better to do than bother people apparently.

"Miss Selene! No running about the place, you'll slip and break your neck one of these days if you don't behave." Noticing the gathering of Pokemon around her, he tutted under his breath. "Still personally taking care of the little things, are you?"

"Of course. Why, is that a problem Mr Faba?"

"We have the grunts here for a reason young lady. Anyways, I was coming to find you to tell you that your mother requests your presence. And before you say anything, I'll get someone to feed these creatures."

He then walked away, though the air still contained a hint of his impatience. Not long after a grunt came and herded the Pokemon away to be fed, leaving Selene standing there like a Rowap Berry. Her mother wanted to talk to her? Probably another rescue request. The usual.

Making her way to the elevator, she dusted her shirt off before pushing the button needed to take her to the higher floors. Though the shirt part was probably redundant. When she snapped out of her thoughts she realized she'd arrived outside her mother's office. Gingerly, she opened the door before hurriedly walking inside.

"Mom? Mr Faba said you needed me?" Her voice came out sounding more nervous than she had wanted it to. Dammit.

Looking up, she notices that her mother has the back of her chair to her. As usual. At this point she's given up expecting her to look her in the eye.

"Sort of. A letter came for you."

Without moving, Selene's eye was drawn to the desk where the object lay. She picked it up and examined her name neatly written on the back, the black ink slightly smudged.

"Thanks. Anything else you needed me for?"

"No, no. That's all."

Lusamine immediately went deadly silent as soon as the last word had left her mouth, contuining to watch the colourful horizon out of her window. Not wanting to soak up the unnerving feeling any further, Selene quickly hurried out of there and to her room to read the letter.

Sitting down on her bed, she quickly ripped the thing open and let the contents spill out. The letter was obviously expected, but a bundle of poke dollars came out too which she was surprised to see, as she didn't feel the slight bulk of the notes earlier.

Picking up the paper, she started to read.

 _"Dear Selene,_

 _I hope you've been well while at Aether. I'd visit more, but being kahuna is ridiculously busy! But that's just how it is I suppose. But while working I've been thinking that you should experience the rich experiences of the islands too and do the island challenge! If you want to do that, just write me back._

 _The money is all yours either way, but if you do the challenge you can use it for that. I hope you can do it._

 _Love, Gladion."_

Reading the words brought a tear to her eye, but she let it linger instead of wiping it away. She forgot how much she had missed her brother after he had left a couple years ago to try and become a kahuna. Looking out of the window, she saw a Pikipek in a tree. It picked at its wing before fluttering its wings and taking off, totally carefree.

She wanted that freedom.

 _And she was going to take it._


End file.
